


Hopeless Virgin

by GivemeanID



Series: Bossy Sub Tobirama [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Crack, Fainting, Gen, Mention of Bondage, Mention of orgy, No Sex, The Senju are not, but explicit discussion of sex, but like... bossy sub, mention of choking, mention of featherplay, sub!Tobirama, the Uchiha are prudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: "My opinion on bondage," he said dryly. Izuna nodded, grinning from ear to ear and Madara crossed his arms on his chest, obviously satisfied to think he had backed Tobirama into a corner the Senju couldn't get out of without ridculing himself.Oh, if only he knew..."Fine," Tobirama sighed.
Series: Bossy Sub Tobirama [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025821
Comments: 26
Kudos: 174





	Hopeless Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanations for that... But I hope you will enjoy ! It certainly made me laugh ^^

"I really don't see what is so fun in getting tied up during sex !" Madara all but hollered so loudly that the whole Tower must have heard him. Tobirama rolled his eyes, praying for the sweet embrace of death, or at least for deafness. Why did this fucking Uchiha need to be so loud all the time ?

Izuna, sat at the desk on front of Tobirama's, snickered, while Hashirama tried to convince his friend of the merits of bondage, but to no avail. The Uchiha's skull was so fucking hard, and he was so convinced of the righteousness of his opinions, that Hashirama would probably have more luck convincing a wall (that and the fact that the Uchiha were the prudest prudes Tobirama had ever met. The fact that they were currently talking about sex could be considered as a miracle, he should probably mark the day on his calendar). 

Tobirama sighed explosively and tried to return to his petition (which was the reason the four of them were meeting in Hashirama's office in the first place, before the discussion derailled into recounting each other's sex lives...). Madara glared at him mightily.

"Got something to say, Senju ?" he taunted haughtily.

"Yes," Tobirama retorted so acidly he was surprised nobody died,"I'd like to go back to the subject of the meeting and stop this stupid disgression, if you'd like..."

He mentally patted himself on the shoulder for managing to be so polite. But his answer apparently didn't please Madara. The Uchiha jumped on his feet and strolled through the room, before slamming his hands on Tobirama's desk, making the pens clatter. The Senju tensed, ready to counter a strike. But none came.

Instead, Madara spewed the most inane statement Tobirama had ever heard.

"Of course, I bet this subject is wounding your sensibilities, Senju. Not so surprising coming from a hopeless virgin !"

Izuna's snickered increased in volume and Tobirama's eyes widened. He was so astonished it took him several second before answering, which Madara apparently mistook for fluster.

"How on earth did you come to that conclusion ?" Tobirama managed to finally say. He was so flabbergasted by the other's sheer galls and stupidity that he forgot to add an insult. Madara huffed.

"Come on, it's obvious ! You're always so cold and closeted ! Bet you never even kissed someone !"

Tobirama's mouth was half-gaping, partly because he was wondering how it was possible to live with such a tiny brain, and party because EXCUSE YOU ?!! He had had more sex in the last week than these two idiots in the last year ! Izuna unknowingly added oil onto the fire.

"Hey, SnowFlake, why don't you give us your opinion on the question ? I bet it's going to be all sciency and hilarious !" he singsang.

It was at this exact moment that Tobirama decided to destroy them. He vaguely saw Hashirama trying to signify him no to be too wicked but elected to ignore it. This was way too insulting for him to hold his fury back.

"My opinion on bondage," he said dryly. Izuna nodded, grinning from ear to ear and Madara crossed his arms on his chest, obviously satisfied to think he had backed Tobirama into a corner the Senju couldn't get out of without ridculing himself.

Oh, if only he knew...

"Fine," Tobirama sighed.

He reclined against his chair and crossed his arms on his chest, making sure it was showing off his biceps (fortunately, he was wearing quite tight clothes today).

"If I weren't a hopeless virgin, as you say, I'd tell you that if you think sex is just rutting into your partner till you are satisfied, then you are missing an awful lot of things..."

Madara raised a brow, apparently not expecting what he had just said, and Izuna had stopped snickering. Tobirama uncrossed his arms and continued, merciless. Hashirama had his head in his hands and was apparently praying for the salute of the Uchiha's sanity.

"If I weren't a hopeless virgin," Tobirama continued, iddly pulling on his sleeves to show off the purple bruises circling his wrists, unmistakable,"I'd tell you that there is nothing more delicious than being tied up at the entire mercy of your partner. Naked... unable to move... unable to do anything but take what they are giving you and then beg for more..."

He licked his lips and looked straight into Madara's eyes. The Uchiha was looking taken aback and his jaw was hanging loose, as he was slowly gathering the pieces of the puzzle.

"If I weren't a hopeless virgin," Tobirama kept going, pulling on his collar to show off the purple bruise circling it, courtesy of the collar Mito had used on him just yesterday,"I'd tell you there is no torment more exquisite than having your nerves set on fire one by one, slowly, till you scream, till words escape you. Nothing more wonderful than teetering on the edge of the knife and being denied again and again and again..."

He stood up in one fluid motion. Hashirama was looking at him from between his fingers, and Tobirama could just sense the arousal in his brother's chakra. He smirked. On the other hand, the Uchiha brothers were red as tomatoes, having finally understood what Tobirama was talking about.

Licking his teeth, his face set in a predatory snarl, he grabbed a quill on his desk and absentmindedly turned it between his fingers, bypassing the desk to stand before a frozen Madara.

"I'd tell you how feathers are worse than blades, how they can make you scream and trash and beg with a single touch... I'd tell you about a woman I know that can give you the most mindblowing orgasms ever using only feathers..."

Viciously, he used the quill to swiftly tickle Madara's nose, before stabbing it on the desk and walking to Izuna, putting his hands on the Uchiha's desk and bending down, making sure to arch his back just enough to showcase his ass to Madara. Hashirama inhaled.

"I'd tell you about the burn of the ropes, how whole and good they make you feel," he whispered to the younger Uchiha, who was frozen in shock,"I'd tell you about how you feel when you have so many hands on you you can't count them and yet you want more...!"

He straightened up swiftly, his back muscles rippling under the fabric of his shirt, and Madara hiccupped. Tobirama smirked widened as he walked to Hashirama's desk, adding a sway to his gait. His brother's eyes were on him, burning, hungry, and at the moment Tobirama wanted nothing more than to kneel before him. Later.

He jumped on Hashirama's desk, sitting with his back to his brother, his long and powerful legs largely spread. Madara's face was a pretty shade of fuschia and Tobirama briefly wondered if he remembered how to breathe. He kept talking.

"I'd tell you about hands around your neck, squeezing just enough that you lack air, but not enough to make you faint, while a large cock rams you. I'd tell you about how fun it is to taunt and tease your doms till they break you, then make you whole and then break you again. I'd tell you about the taste of musk and the way a woman smells when she comes on your tongue..."

Izuna was squirming suspiciously on his chair, and Madara had very obviously popped a boner. But the Uchiha Clan Head wasn't doing anything about it, too shocked for that. Tobirama decided to give him the coup de grâce. Hashirama's hand had clamped on his naked wrist and was squeezing. Tobirama's eyes rolled slightly in his skull and he moaned.

"I'd tell you," he continued breathlessly, his cheeks dusted pink,"about the fire in your veins and the lightning along your nerves when you finally come, how the world becomes white and full of stars. I'd tell you about the aches that last for days, leaving you with only one desire, doing it again."

Madara's face was blue and Izuna was looking at his desk, apparently too terrified and flustered to look at Tobirama. The young Senju snorted viciously. And then his mask of ice was back. He hopped off the desk, freed his wrist from Hashirama's hold and smoothed his clothes.

"But since I'm a hopeless virgin, there is no way I know about any of that, isn't it ?"

He walked to the office's door and opened it.

"We'll continue this meeting later," he said with his best poker face,"I have something urgent to see with my dear sister-in-law..."

He strode outside the room just as Hashirama scrambled after him.

"Tobi ! Wait !"

As the Senju brothers made their way through the Tower, a heavy thud indicated them that Madara had finally fainted.

Ah ! Served him well !


End file.
